A cellular telephone is a portable communication device that is used extensively by business enterprise personnel. As a portal of telephony communication, the cellular telephone (or “cell phone”) provides mobile communication to its user, thereby enabling the user to be reached most anywhere and at any time. And when a calling party is unable to reach the called user—for instance, because the cell phone user is currently on an airplane—the calling party is able to leave a voicemail message for the cell phone user. Later, the cell phone user can then retrieve the voicemail message left.
A personal computer is another communication device that is used extensively by business enterprise personnel. As a portal of data communication, enabling exchanges of email and instant messaging, the computer can also be furnished with a “softphone” software application that enables the computer to act as a telephone. A notebook computer, or other type of portable computer, further enhances its user's ability to communicate with others most anywhere and at any time.
Given the extensive use of the cell phone and a softphone on a personal computer, integrating at least some aspects of these two portals of communication through one device would be desirable.